


immaterial boy (i could be anything i want)

by antfrost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Heartwarming, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Parenthood, Short & Sweet, Trans Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Floris | Fundy, Young Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antfrost/pseuds/antfrost
Summary: "I don't wanna be a girl."The words take Wilbur by surprise at first, and he looks at his child with love in his eyes.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 438





	immaterial boy (i could be anything i want)

"I don't wanna be a girl."

The words take Wilbur by surprise at first, and he looks at his child with love in his eyes.

"That's fine," he says. "You can be whatever you want."

Fundy clings close to him, tail wagging. "I wanna be a boy."

"Then you can be a boy, Fundy." Wilbur said, petting his son's head softly.

Fundy reached a hand up to wipe tears from his face, sniffling quietly.

"Are you okay?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah! Jus' happy!" Fundy replied cheerfully and hugged his father tightly.

Wilbur smiled and looked down at his son.

"Y'know I'll always support you, Fundy. You're my son."

Fundy smiles brightly, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes again. "I love you, dad!"

"I love you too, son."

**Author's Note:**

> this is so so small and self indulgent and i have not edited this whatsoever but i dont care


End file.
